World War II Wiki:Ranking
---- On the wiki, users have the ability to rank up as they edit. The ranking up system involves the use of user titles. No user on the wiki is given an automatic user title. Titles are earned by editing and gaining experience. 200 edits is the threshold to achieve the first title. There are three "professions" that the user can choose, but they will automatically assigned by an admin at first based on what types of articles the user edits most frequently if the user does not specify. These are the Army profession, the Navy profession, and the Army Air Force profession. The ranking system is based on the standard United States ranking system. Next to each title below will be the requirement. It should be noted that while rank on the wiki will never be the outright decider in who's opinion to follow in an editing or community conflict, it does give a good picture of the wiki experience of the editors involved and thus will be taken into consideration. Automatic Titles You automatically get the following titles if they reach the position of: *'Admin' - First Lieutenant or Ensign *'Rollback' - Corporal or Petty Officer 3rd Class *'Chat Mod.' - Sergeant or Petty Officer 1st Class *'Discussions Moderator' - Staff Sergeant *'Content Moderator' - Warrant Officer *'MP' - Military Police *'Bureaucrat' - Colonel Army Air Force Profession #'Private First Class' = 200 edits #'Technician Fifth Grade' = 500 edits #'Corporal' = 700 edits #'Technician Fourth Grade' = 900 edits #'Sergeant' = 1,100 edits #'Technician Third Grade' = 1,500 edits #'Staff Sergeant' = 1,700 edits #'Master Sergeant' = 1,900 edits #'Flight Officer' = 2,100 edits #'Warrant Officer' = 2,500 edits #'Second Lieutenant' = 2,900 edits #'First Lieutenant' = 3,300 edits #'Captain' = 3,800 edits #'Major' = 4,300 edits #'Colonel' = 4,900 edits #'Brigadier General' = 5,500 edits #'Lieutenant General' = 6,100 edits #'General' = 7,000 edits Navy Profession #'Seaman Apprentice' = 200 edits #'Seaman' = 500 edits #'Petty Officer Third Class' = 700 edits #'Petty Officer Second Class' = 900 edits #'Petty Officer First Class' = 1,100 edits #'Chief Petty Officer' = 1,500 edits #'Senior Chief Petty Officer' = 1,700 edits #'Master Chief Petty Officer' = 1,900 edits #'Chief Warrant Officer Five' = 2,100 edits #'Chief Warrant Officer Four' = 2,500 edits #'Chief Warrant Officer Three' = 2,700 edits #'Chief Warrant Officer Two' = 2,900 edits #'Ensign' = 3,300 edits #'Lieutenant' = 3,800 edits #'Lieutenant Commander' = 4,300 edits #'Commander' = 4,500 edits #'Captain' = 4,900 edits #'Rear Admiral' = 5,500 edits #'Vice Admiral' = 6,100 edits #'Admiral' = 7,000 edits Army Profession #'Private First Class' = 200 edits #'Technician Fifth Grade' = 500 edits #'Corporal' = 700 edits #'Technician Fourth Grade' = 900 edits #'Sergeant' = 1,100 edits #'Technician Third Grade' = 1,500 edits #'Staff Sergeant' = 1,700 edits #'Master Sergeant' = 1,900 edits #'Warrant Officer' = 2,100 edits #'Second Lieutenant' = 2,500 edits #'First Lieutenant' = 2,700 edits #'Captain' = 2,900 edits #'Major' = 3,300 edits #'Lieutenant Colonel' = 3,800 edits #'Colonel' = 4,300 edits #'Brigadier General' = 4,900 edits #'Major General' = 5,500 edits #'Lieutenant General' = 6,100 edits #'General' =7,000 edits Note: If you have gained rank by promotion to position of power, the edits required to gain the next rank are the edits required from the rank one has to the next. For example, if you are promoted to Corporal which requires 1,300 Edits, then to get Sergeant which requires 1,700 Edits, you need to get 500 more edits.